1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method or system for generating query-related suggestions.
2. Information
A search engine may be used perform one or more research-oriented tasks such as, for example, locating, comparing or selecting products, travel destinations, or restaurants. For example, a user may search for a coffee shop located within a certain geographical area, such as within a zip code, town, or near a landmark. A search engine may be used determine relevant documents or websites, for example, corresponding to a user query. Likewise, typically, state of the art search engines may also generate query-related suggestions to assist in conducting searches. For example, if a user has searched for a coffee shop located on Main Street in Palo Alto, a search engine may determine that a Starbucks™ is located on Main Street and may provide a link to the Starbucks™ in search results. A search engine may also identify other coffee shops located on nearby streets in Palo Alto.
Search engines continue to strive to provide results relevant to a query, including providing query-related suggestions so that users may find results of interest with little effort.